Disaster, a Synonym for Success
by ILYmarissa
Summary: YAY! i think the title kinda says it. Its a babefic!
1. Chapter 1

Well I was reading Alyce of the Togas story "Letters in Their Hands" (Great story, go read it) and poof there came a story idea!!! So here would be yet another attempt for me to write something!!!

Let me apologize for not updating anything, EVER. I will give you the standard excuse, school is killing me, and it's true!! But I am on break so maybe I will update something, emphasis on the maybe.

Well without further **ado** here is my new story…. **Disaster a Synonym for Success!!!**

Black. Black is how my life is to be, black is how my heart always was, black is what is surrounding me. A sea of black umbrellas shielding her friends from the rain while they mourn. A slew of black hats protecting their heads. Black dresses and suits covering their saddened bodies. A black box covering her once vibrant body nestled deep down in the blackness of the earth. Everything was black.

There I was amongst all the blackness, crying, crying for her, crying for me, crying for my lack of realization. I loved her, and yet I was always Mr. Tough Guy saying I don't do relationships, my life is too dangerous, and I love you in my own way. It was all just made up bullshit because I was too afraid to commit, to afraid that something would happen to the only woman I had ever loved.

Wake up call Ric, you waited, you denied her happiness, you complicated her life, you messed up her shots at happiness, and you killed her. Because of you she died, and she died alone and afraid.

These words kept running through my head as they lowered her now vacant body into the ground. People cried and sobbed and sniffed, and yet I remained stoic, no emotion showing, how could I let people think that me, the badass, was actually in pain.

I stood there over her grave, on top of the mountains of flowers and cards. I stood there for hours thinking of how my life, my love, my babe, everything I had to live for was gone, and how I was the cause of that. I had not yet realized all that had happened. But hour after hour more of it sunk into my brain. She was gone.

There are so many things I wish I would have done different, so many regrets I have, so many things I wish I could say to her just once more. I wish I could rewind back to that night, the only night we spend together. I wish I would have told her everything that was actually in my heart. All the love I have for her, I wish I would have shared it. Yet what good does all this wishing do now that she is gone? It is all a waste of oxygen, its pointless, just like my life is to be without her.

I packed myself back into my black turbo and went back to the RangeMan apartments. I was thinking about returning to my house up in north Trenton, what my babe used to refer to as the "Bat Cave" but it was to sad to think that I never got a chance to share that with her. Yet another regret on my list of 10 million.

I pulled into the garage and took the service elevator up to my room, I didn't want people to interrogate me right now, I wasn't feeling up to even talking to Tank.

I made a b-line to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of beers, when all else fails, drink. That motto had gotten me in trouble a few times before in my life. As I sat down on the couch I couldn't help but remember when Steph spent those few days here, she would always start off on the couch and end up in the bed. God did I miss her.

Ha and I thought my house would be filled with to many memories, even the couch reminded me of her, what was I going to do with my life?

I decided I needed to sleep, I didn't do that enough, it was something my babe always told me. Its about time I took her advise. But I had this odd feeling of Déjà vu whilst laying there in bed, kinda like I had been there for a while already.

I woke up the next morning more confused then I had ever felt in my life. I was disoriented and I could not tell what was reality and what was fiction.

Was Stephanie really dead? Or was that just a dream? Was I at her funeral, did I come home and drink about 14 beers then crash?

I walked out into my kitchen and didn't see any beer bottles, but maybe Ella had come to clean up. I grabbed my phone and pressed 1 on my speed dial, I had to know if my babe was dead.

" ……………….WHAT?" Stephanie yelled into the phone

My heart practically fell out of my mouth. It was all a dream, she was alive. I had not lost her. I practially forgot that I had her on the line at 6am. She wasn't a morning person.

"Sorry." I said and hung up.

That was no way to treat the woman that I loved and just thought I had lost forever. It was time, time for me to finally face all of those fears that I have. It is time for me not to have anything to regret anymore.

I just didn't know how to do it, but I sure knew who would help me.

Hahaha okkkay it's a start, tell me what do you think?! Review with ideas or feedback or whatev.


	2. help

_**Alrighty…here we go, new chapter. Its not to terrible, seems kinda cliché for me, but that will change I promise!!! So review!!1 please!!!**_

I had stayed up all night long, afraid that nightmare would come back to haunt me. So I went down to the gym on the third floor. I needed the endorphins. Lifting those heavy weights had always helped to clear my mind in the past. And I really needed a clear mind for what I was about to get myself into.

I formulated a game plan, the plan of the ages, the plan to win over my babe. I would just have to hope that it would work.

A few hours later I had showered and dressed and attached all my weapons to me. 3 guns a knife and a few other "hidden" things. I glided down into the control room to grab tank and we motored off to the bonds office.

"Ric, what are we doing? Why do you need me to come along to pick up FTA's?" Tank ask inquisitively. "I thought we outgrew that whole buddy system thing."

I just stared at him. "The buddy system?"

"Shutting up." Tank grunted.

I secretly knew Tank would love to go see Lula, we always enjoyed that. Personally I think he was starting to develop a sort of soft spot for her.

I pulled the car into the parking lot outside the bonds office and noticed Tank checking himself out in the side mirror.

"Aww worried what Lula will thing?" I said to him with a smirk. Paybacks a bitch ya know.

We walked into the office and Connie was behind the desk doing her nails as per usual, but much to Tanks dismay Lula was no where to be seen.

"Connie, I have a favor to ask of you. I know you and Lula can see that there is something between Steph and me…..

"LULA IS IN DA HOUSE HOMIES…" Lula said flailing through the door. She was decked out in full turquoise attire. Spandex turquoise pants with zebra stripes and a turquoise top that didn't get much below her gigundo….um chest! I couldn't help but stare, it was alarming at best.

I noticed Tank was sitting up straight chest puffed out trying to look his very best.

"Hey Big Boyz what can Lula do for you?" Lula said winking straight at Tank.

"Jesus, you walk up in here like you own the place. You're lucky I saved you off the street corner you whore." Vinnie said popping his head out of his closet that he calls an office.

"Oh I know you weren't talking to be, goat boy." Lula retorted quickly.

Vinnie slammed the door while muttering something under his breath. There was never a dull moment at the office that was for sure.

"Lula, Ranger was just beginning to tell me about Steph and him before you….I would like to say interrupted, but that would be putting it lightly."

"Damn Skippy…hit me." She said staring wide eyed. I couldn't help noticing that her eyes would take the occasional scan over my body then start to fan herself. I also took special notice to the attention she was paying Tank, or the lack there of.

"It is not often that I ask for help…." I started

"Correction: He has never asked for help." Tank stated. I chose to ignore that comment and press on.

"I need help with Stephanie, I want to, for lack of a better word, date her." I said trying to keep my facial expression as blank as possible.

There was a silence all around the room. Tank was staring wide eyed, Lula looked like she just got hit by a truck, and Connie didn't look phased one bit."

"Rewind there Rambo, what did you just say?" Lula bellowed.

"He said he wants to DATE STEPHANIE." Tank yelled back. She just gave him the eye. "It's about time you pulled your head out of your ass."

"The point of telling you that was so that you all can help me."

"Count me in, Lula is on the job. What do you need? I can go get you some fun games from the Pleasure Treasure. I have been looking for an excuse to go anyhow."

"What could you possibly need from there that you don't already have?" Tank asked.

I am not quite sure why I invited him to go along; apparently that was a bad call. He is Mr. Stoic just like me until he gets are her, then his eyes just about fall out of his head.

"No, no thanks that wasn't quite what I was looking for. I was looking for something more traditional."

"Go to a nice restaurant for dinner, something better than Pino's or Shorty's for a change." Connie said without looking up from her nails.

"Yeah, and then take dancing afterwards." Tank said energetically.

"Dancing is the shit. You have a reason to be all hot and close to people with all of your clothes on." Lula added.

I tried my hardest to suppress a grin when I saw Tank's face. But it wasn't going to well. I think I got all the help I could possibly need from them. I said a quick thank you, grabbed Tank and motored back to the apartment.

I spent the morning making dinner plans for the next night. The best Italian restaurant in all of New Jersey, after that I was going to take her to this semi exclusive night club. It was going to be the perfect night. I also made a quick trip to the mall to buy my babe an amazing dress to wear for the night.

I dropped it off at her house with a rose and a note attached to the top, but when I opened the door I caught sight of something….

_**I know y'all love my cliffy!!! REVIEW!!!**_

_**By the way, Happy Valentines Day being almost over!!! FINALLY!!!**_


	3. New Plan

**_YAY FOR MORE WRITING!!!!! WOOT WOOT. Okay I have been forgetting to say I don't own these characters….at all. So yes. More importantly I would like to thank Burggirl!! This was her amazing idea, well part of it was!! Hers probably would have been better. But here we go anyhow._**

_**Oh yes and the situations are semi adult, nothing that anyone over that age of 14 hasn't heard of before or anything so it should be alright. But if you think I should change the rating please PLEASE let me know!**_

There was my babe sitting in front of the television bawling her eyes out. She was positively hysterical. There was a pint of Ben and Jerry's sitting in front of her, but she was to upset to even eat it.

For a moment I didn't even have a clue what to do. I always knew what to do. Was I supposed to back away and leave her alone? No, how could I leave her alone like that. But then again would it seem right walking into her home without knocking carrying roses and a dress? No that didn't seem right either.

I backed out of the door, sat the roses and the box containing her dress out of sight and knocked on her door. I knew that she might find it odd that I was knocking, but I thought it best out of my given options.

When she didn't come to the door, I just opened it and walked it. She looked awful.

"Babe"

She turned her back to me and wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing here Ranger?"

I walked over and sat next to her on the couch that is when I realized. Rex. He was missing off of the countertop.

"Babe, what is the matter?"

She just stared at me. Tears were silently leaking from her eyes.

"Its….its re….re…….REX." and with that the hysteria began again. She was a mess. I sat next to her and stroked her back. That was all I really could do at that moment in time. I tried to just show her that I was there, but right now, I highly doubt she even knew who I was.

After she calmed down a bit I picked her up and carried her off into her bed. I got her all tucked in. I even resisted the urge to change her clothes for her. I figured now was neither the time nor the place, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to.

"Thank you Ranger" she mumbled before falling fast asleep.

"Anything for you Babe" I whispered. With that I backed myself out of her room and shut the door.

It wasn't exactly how I had the evening planned, but it was my babe I was talking about, nothing went as planned. I picked up her living room, and left her apartment.

Back at Haywood I tried to formulate a cheer up Steph plan. I lied between those satin sheets Steph loved so much and tried to think in her mind. What was one thing she really loved? That's when it hit me. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

The next morning plan cheer up babe was partially in action. The only thing I was missing was my babe.

When I told Tank about my plan he asked me if I had thought of that myself.

"Why"

"Because that's perfect. Good call man." He said with a smile.

Then I went to the office to tell Vinne that Steph and I would be taking the long weekend off, so if he needed someone he would have to find someone else.

"Lula would probably love to go."

"DAMN RIGHT I WOULD. I COULD BE THE BIG BADASS BOUNTY HUNTER. Lula is on da job homie." Lula yelled from outside Vinnie's door.

Vinnie got up unlocked the door and swung it open with all his might.

"OW. DUMB SKINNY GOAT BOY YOU BEST WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT DOOR!" Lula bellowed while rubbing her head.

I told Connie that Tank was on call, and she might want him to go along with Lula if need be.

"Alright big boy and I will show this town who is boss." I was laughing on the inside. Really I was.

The final step on my plan was to go get my Babe.

I decided against knocking this time, and just walked in like usual. I could hear the shower running. I had to hold back with all my might from just walking rightinto that shower with her.

Instead I went into her bedroom and started packing her clothes. I was semi glad she was in the shower, this way I got to pack everything I wanted her to wear.

When she walked out of the shower I was sitting on the couch. I watched her walk into her bedroom wearing only a towel. I figured once she looked at the bed and saw a bag packed she would realize someone was here.

"Ranger?" She called.

"I'm out here babe."

She walked out clutching the towel even tighter. She looked tired, but not half as bad as she looked yesterday, which was good.

"Why is there a bag packed on my bed? And why are you wearing normal clothes? And is your hair down? Oh my god, are you feeling alright?"

This I had to chuckle at. It was very rare that I wasn't it bounty hunter attire, but today was one of them.

"Yes I am quite alright thank you. Your bag is packed because we are going on a trip."

"For work?"

"Not exactly."

"Explain." Now that was a flip of the coin.

"Isn't that my line?"

"I learned from the best." That won her a half smile.

"It's a surprise. So get changed and let's hit the road."

She just stared at me with those big brown eyes.

"Erm, Ranger, I am not made out of money. I can't just leave work and go off somewhere I don't even know and do what I don't even know." Well I think she kinda knew, but that wasn't all of it really.

"Don't worry babe. It is all taken care of. Really, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

She just stared at me for another moment and then turned back to her bedroom. She grabbed clothes and headed off to the bathroom.

After about 30 minutes of getting ready I was getting kinda inpatient.

"Babe? Did you fall in?"

"Just a few more minutes I swear." She called out.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom looking might fine. Her hair was in curls down her back, her eyes were popping blue, and her ass, yeah there are not even words for that.

She saw me eyeing her and gave a little spin.

"How do I look?" she asked coyly.

"Absolutely beautiful"

She smiled and returned to her bedroom to look at what I had packed.

"What is this a sex weekend?"

"Not entirely."

She threw the rest of her things into the bag, and we walked out of the door. She snuck a sad look at the counter where Rex's cage used to be. But I turned her head toward me and gave her a small kiss on the lips and we walked out of the door.

Twenty minutes into the car ride I was about to cave into her constant asking of where we were going.

"Where are we going? How long will it take? Are we almost there yet?" she asked.

"You will just have to wait and see."

"Well fine, can we play a game then?" I sighed, she was a curious person so I knew where these questions were going to lead.

"Sure, if there is no mentioning of where we are going and or how long it will take to get there."

"Fine then. Let play 10 questions."

"Isn't it 20 questions?"

"Originally yes, but I figured I would change the rules. So I am going to ask 10 questions to you, and you have to answer honestly. Promise?"

"I just glanced over at her."

"I will take that as a yes. Question one: Where is the bat cave?"

"I knew that was coming. It is in a remote location in Jersey. That is about all I can tell you."

"So it does exist. Ha. Okay. Question two: What is with the whole man of mystery thing?"

"Its fun."

"Not quite the answer I was looking for, but we will go with it. Question Three: Do you really have ESP? How is it that you always know what I am thinking?"

"I can read it on your face. Plus half of the time you say it outloud."

"This is really shooting your man of mystery appearance."

"I can tell."

"Lets see, what else can I ask? Why did you last marriage fail?"

I took a deep breath before answering this question. It wasn't something I was to fond of admitting.

"Honestly. I was completely drunk one night, and I slept with her. The next day I left without saying anything and a month later I get a call saying she is pregnant. I couldn't let her go through that alone, so we went out a few more times and I knew enough about her to ask her to marry me. In reality we went out once, she was cute, but I didn't really love her."

I looked at my babe and she was just staring at me.

"You really just told me all of that?"

"You asked."

The thing I think she always missed was if she asked a question, I would most likely tell her.

"Wow Ranger I'm sorry for asking." She said softly.

She placed her hand on my right thigh, this got a bit of reaction out of me. But I tried to keep it down.

I smiled at her, and she knew it was okay.

"Since we are being serious now, why did you send me back to Morelli?"

Shit. I knew this was coming. In all honestly I didn't really know why I did that.

"Honestly babe, I don't know. All I can tell you is, that it might be one of the few things I regret doing in my life."

Much to my shock she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I really don't know."

I just laughed along with her.

"Question Six: Do you prefer to be called Ranger or Ric?"

"Ranger is a street name. Ric is my name. Those close to me call me Ric, those who know of me call me Ranger."

"Can I call your Ricky?"

I shot her the "3000 watt" smile as she calls it.

"That would be a negative."

"Question 7:…"

"No you're on question 8."

"No I am not."

"You just asked if you could call me Ricky, that was 7."

"Nuh uh, that was like a side question."

I really just wanted to start asking her questions.

"No, question 8. Go."

"Fine Question Eight: What exactly do you do as your job"

This I found quite funny. People were always wondering what it was that I did to make all that money.

"I run a security business, and I catch high bond criminals. All that you know, but I also used to be a stock broker. That is why I have money to begin with."

"You have got to be joking me. Really?"

"Yeah really." I smiled.

By this time it had been about two hours into the ride, and we were long into New York and quickly approaching the Connecticut border.

"Are we going to Connecticut?" she asked eagerly.

"Nuh uh, and you just lost another question." I smirked.

"That is not even fair. Nope. Question nine: Why are we going wherever we are going?"

"Because babe, I figured we both needed some time away. I wont disappoint."

"I would never think so. Okay final question. Do you love me?"

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WAS LOOKING FOR THE PERFECT PLACE TO END!!! HAHA THAT WROTE ITSELF!! WOOPIE!!!**_

_**How did you like it?!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	4. My Turn

_**HHAHAHAA I still love that ending!!1 yay me! Okay moving on.**_

_**I don't own anything but the plot, sadly yes. The idea in this chapter is almost entirely Burggirl's!! So yay her!! And then this chapter is dedicated to storyteller-in-training, and Hotcouplefan because there reviews made me happy!!! Okie Dokie here we go!!!**_

"_I would never think so. Okay final question. Do you love me?"_

How did I know that was coming. Sadly it had been over an hour thinking about that question and I could still not formulate the correct answer. I mean of course I loved her, but if I said yes what exactly did she think that was going to mean. Then again if I pulled the bullshit "in my own way" remark again I may loose her forever.

She was staring at my eyes wide waiting for her answer. For the first time in a very long time I felt panicked. For once in my life I didn't have control. There was no back door out of this question.

"What do you think babe?" I decided to go with that, maybe it would help.

"It is not your turn to ask questions yet. You still have to answer mine." she said, with less excitement than was in her voice before.

I could tell that she was assuming that the long break meant no, but she was so completely wrong.

"You know I love you Stephanie. I have told you that before."

I have told her that, just with something attached to the end. I didn't want to tell her all of my feelings yet. I still wanted a chance to have my turn at her.

"Yes but…:

"No buts, I answered your question and now it is my turn." I said with a hint of a smile.

"Dammit Ricky."

I cringed hearing her call me Ricky, I sounded like a two year old again. I worked for 30 years to build up a badass image for it all to be taken away in that one word.

"Yeah I'm a jerk I know. Question 1: What made you become a bounty hunter?"

"Well I needed a job, and then after that I have no idea why I still do it. I guess I am used to it now, and plus how else would I have met Lula? Everyone needs a semi large hooker friend."

I chuckled at that. I wonder how far Lula and Tank have gotten.

"Question 2: What was the deal with Dickie? All I know is that you married him and then he cheated then you got divorced all within a year."

I had always wondered what possessed her to marry him.

"Oh wow. Well yeah that was basically it. My mother really wanted me to get married so she pushed me into it. That turned out well. On the plus side she felt so bad about it she made tons of pineapple upside-down cake. Yum."

I laughed in my mind about how her eyes glazed over whenever she though about cake.

"Question 3: Why don't you want to have children?"

I had always wondered this about my babe. She would make such a good mother and yet she has completely sworn off children.

"Now there is a question I would never expect. Partially because I fear turning into my mother. Oh man would that be terrible. Partially because I see what kind of toll it had on Valerie. And Mostly because I would have to give up beer and I would be sick all the time and probably be the worst mother ever, and I have never met someone whose children I would want to have."

This got me thinking of how much I would love to have another child, one that I could actually take care of. A son, and if there was anyone in the world I would want to have this child with it would be Stephanie. Well I would think about Angelina Jolie for a moment or two, but then it would be back to Steph.

"You would be the perfect mother babe."

She just glared at me.

"Question four then: "Why do you still do those distraction jobs for me even though they always turn out bad for you?"

They do, she always ends up almost getting molested with food or something all over her and I have to clean her up. I am not complaining or anything.

"I ask myself that all of the time as well. Its an excuse to dress up, and I like it when you put the wire down my dress."

This awarded her a "wolf grin"

"I could arrange for that more often then."

"Next Question" she said laughingly.

"Question 5: Why did you keep going back to Joe?"

"For a while I thought I really loved him, he almost had me convinced to quit my job and turn into that typical housewife. But I realized that if I could never tell him that I loved them that I must not love him that much. He kept me safe thought. That may be the main reason. Sometimes I just got tired of being alone. You would never stay the whole night, not saying that you aren't there when I need you, but Joe was just always there."

That hurt. She was right of course, but hearing it just makes it all the worse.

"I never knew you wanted me there."

She smiled just a bit.

"Well now you do. Next Question."

"Question 6: Do you ever think about that night we spent together?"

I know I do, all of the time.

"Yes Ric. I could never forget it. I will always remember the 'Go back to Joe Stephanie' line."

"Babe."

"Ricky."

"Ouch."

"I won."

"Fuck."

"Next."

"Question 7: Where do you think I am bringing you?"

"Hum. I have been trying to figure that out myself. At first I was like the Bat Cave, then you ruined that one nicely. Then I was thinking maybe your family. I decided no now that we are out of New York. Now I am thinking you are bringing me to Canada so you can kill me and bury me out of the country."

She just stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I just wanted to kiss her.

"You are getting warmer. Not quite hot though."

"Your taking me to Maine to kill me?"

"Not your turn to ask questions is it?"

I won that one.

"Your such a wiseass."

"So I have been told. Question 8: Who was better me or Joe?"

"In what way?"

This got a smile out of me.

"Bed."

I watched as her typically pale face got lots of color, and she started to fiddle with her hands. I also think I see a few beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"That's a low question."

"You have to answer, honestly."

Now I was really laughing.

"Well you paid more attention to me, and you lasted much longer. But Joe could go again and again and again. Which was really nice let me tell you. His ass is also pure perfection…."

Maybe I shouldn't have asked this.

"and he also bought me donuts in the morning. And he did it in the shower with me. Although your shower gel is basically the same thing. But he was sexy in the shower. But your sexy when you get out of the shower. He always had good food in the house for during sex eating. You just eat grass."

Okay I most defiantly should not have asked that question.

"Stephanie you know you liked it with Ric way more. He was bigger, and more loving, and sexier. There were more fireworks and shooting stars and pure love than the pure carnal lust there was with Joe." She said.

I have a feeling that was supposed to be in her head. Luckly that came out. I was starting to get somewhat warm, and from how my babe was fanning herself I knew she was hot.

"Fireworks babe?"

"Shit I didn't….did I?"

"I am glad I was better babe."

"Is it hot in here?"

With that I laughed, out loud, shocking as that may seem and I bumped up the A/C."

"Question 9"

"No you are on question 10."

"No I am not."

"Yeah, remember 'fireworks babe?' that was a question."

Damn. Luckly I had this question planned from the beginning.

"Fine Question 10: Babe, do you love me?

_**Oh you had to know that was going to happen. Hahaha.**_

_**Wow I updated. That is scary.**_

_**Pleaseeeeeeeee Review!!!! YAY!**_


	5. Lost

_**I am writing again. I am really sorry it is all so spaced out. That is really bad I know and I apologize. Anyway please review if you can.**_

"Fine Question 10: Babe, do you love me?

"What do you think Ricky?" she fired quickly. Somehow I get the feeling that she had been waiting for that. So I decided to play stern.

"Just answer the question Steph." I watched her visibly cringe at the use of her name. Mildly humorous.

She paused and looked down to the floor. For some odd reason I cannot describe I actually felt alarmed. Far shot from afraid, but it was a feeling I was not aware could happen over an emotion.

"I will _Always_ love your Ric." She said so softly it was barley a whisper.

I turned to her and smiled a completely genuine smile, teeth and all. She looked a little taken a back at first. The look on her face just made it all the more worth it. I guess she no longer things I am batman huh. Never saw him smile did you?

She leaned over a placed a small kiss on my cheek and I could hear her moan inwardly. After that we sat in comfortable silence for a little over half an hour. The country side was beautiful. We were well into Massachusetts by now.

"Ricky…." She said quietly leaning over. I really hated that now, but if she was saying it I would be more than happy to deal with it.

"What babe?"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING" She yelled. I was hoping for something a little better than that.

"I don't know anymore."

This ought to be good I thought. Another brilliant idea popped into my head just then. I would pretend to get lost, it would be quite funny.

"You what?" she barked.

"I don't know where we are. I lost track about three hours ago. I was too into our conversation. I figured just driving would be a better idea. Something should pop up eventually." I chuckled inwardly.

"Where is your tracking thing?"

"I took it out."

"WHY?"

"I didn't want all of my men to know where I was."

"Well that is just great. Can't you ask for directions?"

"Yeah I will pull over and ask that armadillo on the side of the road. Good idea."

Damn I'm good.

"Ha Ha very funny. I will not be happy with you if I die in the middle of some country side."

"You won't die. The worst is that we will have to stay the night in a hotel."

"Well where were you taking me before you got us lost in the middle of no where?"

"No idea."

"Oh so this was your idea all along. Get Stephanie away from everything and drive out into god knows where and just drive around? Well great, this is even worse than Vegas with Lula."

I know this was supposed to be about her, but it was so funny when she got upset. Her hair poofs out and she turns red. How could I pass that up?

I decided not to say anything and to keep driving. I knew a place close by that would be perfect to spend the night.

"I hate you Ricky."

"Somehow that doesn't seem to scary babe." I said with a laugh. She smiled too. At least she wasn't mad.

About 20 minutes later we crossed the border into Vermont and I turned off at the first exit just as Tank had told me too.

"Now where are we going?"

"Who knows."

We traveled through a small town with a small Italian resturant, gas station, and church. As we drove a mile further there was a park. I pulled the car into the park's parking lot and turned off the engine.

"You made me sit for 6 hours to go to a park?"

"No."

I just took off walking and laughed as she ran after me. Looking around. I knew that over the hill was a river with a little bridge that led to a cottage that had the most perfect view of the mountains.

"Want to go on the swings?" My babe asked as we walked around.

Normally I was not a swing kind of guy, but this was her vacation so I had to humor her.

"Alright."

She grabbed my hand and took off.

"I have not been on a swing since I was like 10." I admitted when we were both swinging high.

"Now that is a shame, everyone should swing quite often."

"Maybe so."

"I think I see a river."

"Oh really?" I said trying to play stupid. Not something that I am usual good at.

All of a sudden I heard a loud thud and there was my babe laying spread eagle in the sand.

"Are you going to jump?" she asked.

" No."

"Your no fun."

"Your lucky I even got on the swing."

"Wimp."

With that I jumped and landed gracefully on both feet and walked over to a bench. I knew she would be staring at me in shock.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Practice?"

"You said you haven't been on a swing in twenty years."

"Maybe I lied."

"You don't lie."

"Where did you say that River was?"

Together we walked through the green grass and over a little hill. This was more than I was used too. To romantic for my tastes, but I loved her, for her I would do anything.

"Ric I think I see a bridge." She said a few minutes later.

"Lets go look."

Once we got over to the bridge she slipped her shoes off and dangled her feet over the side of the bridge. I just sat next to her listening to the sound of the running water.

She scooted closer and leaned her head against my shoulder and whispered

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad mistake."

That is wasn't.

We sat there for a while but it was starting to get dark.

"Ric where are we going to stay. I am not sleeping in that car, plus I have to use the bathroom."

"I think I see a house over there, we will go ask if you can use theres."

"Are you crazy?"

"Most think so."

"I will not use a stranger's bathroom. What if they try to murder me with my pants down, I am done."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"You say that now." 

"Oh your no fun."

So we walked over to the house and stopped at the front door. I was trying to read the expression on her face, halfway between peaceful and panic.

I knocked once and no one answered so I let myself in.

"Ric that is illegal."

"I know just go use the bathroom."

"No."

"Babe just go, no one will notice."

"Well where is it?" 

"Around the corner second door on your left."

"Okay." She said and started walking off. She rounded the corner and then came running back.

"How did you know that?"

"ESP remember."

"Yeah right you fessed up to that one earlier."

I stared at her wondering eyes for a second and could not hold back any longer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me and kissed her neck.

"This is my grandmother's cottage. She left it to me when she passed. Cliché right?." I whispered in her ear.

She half moans her answer. "Its perfect."

With that I kissed her deeply and she melted into me. That lasted for a few minutes and I was starting to get rather warm myself until she pulled away.

"Second door on the left?"

"Yeah, want me to come?"

"Ew."

I chucked and headed off to the Kitchen. I am really glad I have always kept it stocked with good Cuban food. I started to pull most of the vegetables out of the refrigerator and was set on making a good Cuban meal for babe and me.

A few minutes later my babe came out of the bathroom looking quite delicious. She sniffed the air and came scurrying into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?"

"Chicken Sofrito."

"Pardon?"

"Food. I am cooking food. There is Wine on the table."

She grabbed her glass and then leaned up against the counter and watched me cook.

"Is this going to be spicy?" she asked as she watched me throw spices into the sautéing vegtables.

"Cubans are spicy enough that our food doesn't need to be."

She let out an audible gasp and then a light giggle.

"Do you need help with something?"

"Want to go pick out some music?"

"Sure."

I was counting down the seconds until she realized it was all in spanish.

"Ric, I can't read it. It's all in chicken scratch."

"It's called Spanish babe."

"I know that, but I can't read it."

I laughed a bit and told her to just chose something at random.

A few minutes later there was a there was soft music coming from the living room. I left the chicken and vegetables sautéing and went out to join her.

When I got there her eyes were closed and she was swaying to the music. So I walked over wrapped my hands around her waist and started to sway to the music.

"Are we really dancing in your grandmothers cottage?"

"Yeah babe. I think we are."

"What has gotten into you? Your no badass man of mystery at all."

I stopped and pulled away so I could look into her eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Is this who you really are?"

"With you…..yes it is."

"Then no it is absolutely perfect. "

_**Lame place to stop but I am tired lolz! I hope it wasn't complete crap. I needed a filler chapter so I can get to the next one! I am excited about it too.**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I am writing again

_**So I am aware that everyone in the world hates me because I do not update, but if I was being 100 honest I would tell you that I totally forgot that I even did this. I was reading Fearless Fourteen and it jogged my memory. This is totally my favorite story so I am going to attempt to update.**_

_**Here is my warning, I have only been writing essays for the past year, so yeah we will see if I still have it in me. **_

_--_

_When I got there her eyes were closed and she was swaying to the music. So I walked over wrapped my hands around her waist and started to sway to the music._

"_Are we really dancing in your grandmothers cottage?"_

"_Yeah babe. I think we are."_

"_What has gotten into you? Your no badass man of mystery at all."_

_I stopped and pulled away so I could look into her eyes._

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_Is this who you really are?"_

"_With you…..yes it is."_

"_Then no it is absolutely perfect. "_

--

The next morning even I did not want to get out of bed. It was warm and comfortable, not to mention my babe was pressed tight against me. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Buenos dias brillo del sol."

She rolled over and blinked twice. If I was using my ESP I would say she was debating whether to be angry or not. She really was not a morning person.

"If you are going to wake me up like that you need to be armed with some motivation for me to get out of bed." She said with a frown. "And I defiantly do not smell any donuts."

"I have something better than donuts." I said with a wink as I hurried her out of bed and into the shower. I had to muster all the restraint I had not to follow her in.

While she was getting ready I decided to call and check on everything at Rangeman.

"Yo" Tank said into the phone.

"Yo" There is no need to waste oxygen with Tank; he knows why I am calling.

"Everything is fine man don't worry. I've got it all taken care of."

I did not for a second doubt that he did, but still it was my company. But just as I was about to disconnect I heard a distinct voice in the background.

"Why don't you come take care of me Big Boy." Lula yelled.

I remembered why Tank got the nickname Tank and thought it best to just hang up.

"What is with the smile?" Steph asked.

"I just talked to Tank."

"I never see you smile when you talk to him."

"Well it just so happens that I heard Lula in the background."

I saw the realization sink into my babes face and I let out an audible howl.

"Lula got lucky."

"So did Tank."

We ate breakfast, sadly for Stephanie there were no donuts involved.

"Well are you ready to go?" I asked.

"No. That was the shortest vacation of my life." With that she plopped herself down on the couch and looked through an old photo album. Damn.

I hurried off into the bedroom to get her packed up. There was no way we were going to miss what I had planned for today.

"RICKY." She yelled.

"LUCY." I yelled back. I thought I was funny.

I grabbed her bag and went to see what awful picture she found of me.

It was Tank and I at our 6th grade graduation. I was an awkward looking child, I was always tall but I did not quite fill out until high school.

"Look at how cute you were, you were tiny."

"Lets go."

"Nope, I am not done. You have seen me wearing pizza; I want to see the human side of you as well."

I sat there for 20 minutes as we went through the stages in my life, from awkward, to massive, to slightly good looking, to Ranger.

"Damn Ric." She said when she saw me in my Special Forces getup. I watched as she took the picture out of its sleeve and "nonchalantly" stuck it in her purse.

"You did not see that."

"Are you really stealing a picture from my grandma?"

"She will never know."

At least she didn't take the picture of me as Scooby-Doo in the seventh grade.

I left her on the couch and took the bags out to the car. I came back and she was no longer on the couch.

"Great" I thought she is probably off in search of something else embarrassing.

I searched the house and she was no where to be seen. I looked in the backyard, not there either. I went back to the car, she was not there. I was starting to get a bit alarmed when I realized.

I walked back to the river, over the bridge and there she was, back on the swing set. I stood on the bridge watching her, she seemed to be in deep thought so I thought better than to disturb her.

A moment later she looked over and smiled at me.

"You had me worried, I did not know where you went."

"Ric I do not want to leave here, it is beautiful."

"I promise we can come back."

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon enough."

"How soon is that?"

I sighed. "Lets just get in the car."

"No."

She was awfully stubborn today. So I walked behind the swing and forced it to stop.

"Hey."

I blinked. And she took off running.

That was foolish, she thinks she can out run me? I chuckled to myself and gave her a head start.

I ran to catch up and she stopped a minute later when she reached the river. She was totally out of breath and turned to study me.

I scooped her up and carried her to the car.

"You are a pain."

"You are a beast."

"I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry." And she leaned in to kiss me. It was the most delicate kiss in the world, but it was the most powerful.

We sat in silence as I moved the car back toward the highway.

Confusion broke across her face when I went north on I-87 instead of south back to Trenton.

"Ricky, you are going the wrong way."

"No I am not."

"Okay because Jersey is north. You are right."

I chuckled.

"We are not going home are we?"

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"No I thought it would be fun to just drive."

"And get lost, okay great idea." She knew that I knew where I was going.

"I want to know where we are going." She demanded.

"Okay."

Why must I make her mad?

"You are taking me some place to get rid of me aren't you? Well the least you could have done was to let me have donuts for my last meal."

This won her the "wolf grin".

"Are you going to push me off of Niagara Falls?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to bring me to the Artic to freeze?"

"Now that you mention it."

"Ricky that is not funny."

"Babe, I love you, I am not taking you somewhere to get rid of you."

She froze.

"I love you too Ric."

We sat in comfortable silence for about twenty minutes.

"What do you think Tank and Lula are doing right now?" Steph asked.

"I don't want to know."

"I always knew she wanted him, but then again its Lula, she wants everyone."

"Tank wants, or should I say wanted, her too. He tried to show off in front of her, he puffs out his chest more than usual, he stands straighter, he probably would put a sock in his pants if he thought it would help."

"In Lula terms, Damn Skippy."

"Do you think this is going to be a long term thing or just a fling?" she asked.

"I think that will hinge on how it went, and knowing Tank I would say long term."

"I feel bad Connie is going to be the only one without someone. Even Vinnie has his goat."

I could not help but to laugh at that.

"That is not entirely true. It has been rumored that Connie is with Francesco Giordano."

Francesco is someone you do not want on your bad side. He has been linked to the mob in more ways than one.

"Hey do you think we could triple date?"

"No."

"Why not."

"I don't want people to be jealous of me. Plus I do not want to think about Tank and Lula."

"People are always jealous of you. You are like batman; I know I always wanted to be a superhero."

"No."

"How much longer until we get there?"

"I don't know."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a pain in the ass?"

"Likewise babe, likewise."

A few minutes later I knew something was wrong. Stephanie was fidgety and a bit restless.

"Ricky I am bored."

"Want to listen to music."

"No tell me a story."

"I do not know stories."

"Tell me a story about yourself."

"No."

"Why not?"

"They are all boring."

"Not as boring as this."

"Why don't you tell me a story?"

"I do not know any stories."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a pain in the ass?"

"Likewise Ricky, likewise."

"What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"One with a happy ending."

"Do you remember those days when you stayed with me in the Rangeman apartment?"

"Sure, you have the greatest sheets in the world."

I laughed, I remember how she would always start on the couch and end up in the bed.

"Well it was so different for me to come home and to have someone there. I have always lived alone for as long as I can remember. Even when I was a child I was left alone a lot. When you left I do not know what happened, but it changed me in a way. I no longer wanted to be totally alone. I wanted to have someone that would brighten up my day a little and make my apartment be a bit more like home. That is when I went out and I bought Xavier."

"What is Xavier? Please tell me he is a teddy bear."

"Very funny, he is a Koi fish."

"You would find the most badass looking animal to buy."

"Hey, he is one of a kind. He actually knows when I come home. But after I had him for a week I felt bad for Xavier, he seemed lonely. So I bought him a girlfriend. Xavier and Babe really got along, a bit to well actually because now I have six fish."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? You name Xavier's girlfriend Babe?"

"I thought it was suitable."

"What did you name the kids?"

"One, Two, Three, and Four."

She laughed for quite a while.

"Ricky."

"Babe."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes."

Her eyes got bright. "Really, when?"

I chuckled to myself. "It is right over there."

When she spotted it her eyes got huge. I have never seen her smile so big in my life.

"I knew you would like it." I whispered.

"This is the happiest day of my life."

_**Well that was, okay. I need a filler chapter, I thought I was going to be able to get to it this time. Ahaha cliffhangers. At least this is a long chapter for me :**_

_**REVIEW. I will try to update soon. I know you hate me, I am sorry!!**_


End file.
